The Story Continues
by CreCra
Summary: Continues right after the kiss Katara and Aang share at Ba Sing Se.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about discontinuing my story **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** It wasn't for me.**

**This story begins right after the kiss that Katara and Aang share in the last episode. **

**They are standing on a balcony in Ba Sing Se…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**

** o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Katara was the one to pull away. Aang just smiled at her, his eyes shining with the sense of accomplishment. He and Katara were standing on the balcony of the house in Ba Sing Se. Aang had defeated the Fire Lord, and Zuko was to take his place. Aang felt happy, like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had defeated the fire lord and won Katara's heart.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," Aang said to Katara. She laughed. "Yeah, it's great that we know our feelings for each other. But now we have to tell Sokka," She said.

Aang grimaced. They laughed. Sokka was not going to take this well. They walked inside and saw Suki sitting at the Pi Sho table with Iroh, trying to learn how to play. Toph was lying on the floor.

"Where's Sokka?" Katara asked to no one in particular.

"I think he's in his room looking at maps or something," Suki replied.

Katara thanked her. Aang and Katara walked upstairs. Aang knocked softly on Sokka's door. "Come in," Sokka said from inside the room.

"Hi, Sokka," Aang said, pushing open the door. Sokka was lying on his back lounging on the bed.

"Why aren't you downstairs with everybody else?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, I just want some quiet." Sokka replied to his little sister with a shrug.

"Oh, well… we have something we want to tell you." The water bender said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, just so you know, um, Aang and me… um…" Katara hesitated.

"Katara and I are together," Aang jumped in, surprising Katara.

"What? Why didn't I see it coming… I knew something was up… how long has this been going on?" Sokka inquired.

"Well, we kissed at the invasion, but it wasn't really official until now." Katara responded.

"You kissed my sister?" Sokka pointed an accusing finger at Aang.

"Uhh…" was all Aang could say.

"Yes, he did." Katara said. "What's wrong with that?"

Just then, Suki and Toph appeared in the doorway.

"We heard yelling, what's going on up here?" Suki asked.

"Aang…sister…ki—"Was all Sokka could manage before falling back onto his bed.

"What did he say?" Suki turned to Katara.

"I think he just found out that Katara and Aang are together," Toph answered for her.

"Well that isn't much of a shock," Suki said.

"About time," Toph smirked. "Every time one of you would get in a ten foot radius of the other, your heart rates would shoot up," She explained.

"Yours went _really_ high, Twinkle Toes." She added.

Aang's face went red.

Suki walked over to the bed Sokka was lying on.

"Are you okay, Sokka?" She asked him.

"Uh-huh." He replied. He sat up and looked at his sister. She was holding hands with the Avatar. The _Avatar._ Katara was dating the—

Sokka shook his head to clear it.

"Okay, first things first," Sokka began, marching up and down the room like a general.

"Aang, Katara, no mushyness in front of me. Second, everyone has their _own_ rooms, and—"

"Sokka!" Katara interrupted, her face a little red. "Do you really think Aang and I are going to sleep together? I'm fourteen, he's almost _thirteen._ What do you think we're gonna do?"

Aang's face got redder.

"Sokka, calm down," Suki said to him. "They're only in their early teens, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

Suki led Sokka out onto the balcony for some fresh air.

"Well, that went better than expected," Aang said.

"Surprisingly, it did." Katara agreed.

"Zuko's here!" Toph cried.

They all rushed downstairs and Aang opened the door to see Zuko, with his hand raised, about to knock.

"Greetings, Sifu Hotman," Aang greeted him, smiling.

"I thought I asked you not to call me that," Zuko replied.

"Too bad," The Avatar said. Zuko just sighed.

"Hi Katara, Sokka, Suki." He greeted them.

"Where's Uncle?" He inquired.

"He's in the other room." Toph said, jutting her thumb out behind her.

Zuko walked through the door, his new robes swishing behind him.

"Hello, Uncle." He said when he saw the man sitting at the Pi Sho table.

"Zuko!" Iroh stood up and went to hug his nephew.

"How was the meeting?" He asked.

"To be honest, really boring." Zuko replied.

"I never liked politics," Iroh responded.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to fall asleep."

"So how do you like taking your father's place as fire lord?" Iroh asked. "_Fire Lord Zuko."_ He waved his hand slowly in front of himself, as if gesturing to something in the distance.

"I'm pretty excited. Being banished at thirteen has you missing out on quite a bit," Zuko replied.

They walked into the adjoining room, where everybody sat for meals. Iroh's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry," He said. "When is dinner?"

"I don't know," Zuko replied, shrugging his shoulders. Katara poked her head into the room.

"Go wash up, you guys." She said. "We're going out for dinner. Be ready in about five minutes."

"Great!" Iroh said. "I could really go for some roast duck."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thirty minutes later, the group sat at a table for six, just enough room for all of them. Aang had asked the waitress for a private table, so that he wouldn't be crowded by fans. Not that he didn't like the attention, but he really wanted this night to be special. Just then, the waitress walked through the curtain. "Welcome to the _Komodo Palace,_ she said to the group.

"My name is Ju, and I will be serving you tonight. Can I get you something to drink?" She asked.

"I will have some Jasmine tea," Iroh said. Ju nodded and turned to Zuko.

"I'll have Oolong tea, please."

While the others ordered, Iroh let his mind wander. He thought about how much Zuko had changed in the past year. He remembered when Zuko had seen the blue light at the South Pole. He remembered when he offered him some tea, saying it was just the celestial lights. But Zuko would not listen, and headed for the light, hoping to find the Avatar. Zuko had been scarred. Physically, by his father, and emotionally, also by his father. After a long search, though, Zuko had decided what his destiny _really_ was. Iroh was proud of his nephew.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Yay! First chapter done! I don't when I'm gonna be posting another one, but please review! This is going to be my first story, and I want to know how to improve. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is now officially up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Sokka? Sokka. Sokka!"

Sokka opened his eyes to an excited looking Katara shaking his shoulder.

"What do you want?" He whined, pulling the covers over his head. Katara yanked them back down.

"Sokka, we're leaving for Ember Island today," the water bender said.

"Right." Sokka replied. He groaned and got out of bed. Katara, as usual, was the first one up, and went to wake the others.

"Toph, you need to—"

"I know, I know," Toph interrupted her from the bed.

"Well, hurry up, we have to leave soon." Katara told her.

Katara wandered down the hall to Suki's room.

"Suki?" Katara gently knocked on the door to see if the Kyoshi Warrior was awake. When no one responded, Katara slipped into the room and woke up a tired Suki.

Back in the hallway, Katara saw that Aang was already up and walking down the stairs.

"Good morning, Aang," she said.

Aang turned around and smiled when he saw Katara. He walked over to her.

"Morning," he replied, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well, I suppose it could be worse…" Sokka surprised them, having walked out with no one noticing.

Aang blushed a little, and Katara just sighed.

Toph walked out of her room and, yawning, walked downstairs, fully dressed.

Sokka followed.

"So," Katara turned back to Aang.

"Are you ready to go to Ember Island?"

"Oh yeah," He replied.

"I can't wait to just _relax_ for once, you know?"

Katara nodded.

"Are you guys gonna come eat or just stand there?" Sokka had come back up the stairs.

"Coming," Aang and Katara chorused.

"Wait, where's Suki?" Katara wondered.

She walked to Suki's bedroom and opened the door. Suki was just about to open the door herself.

"Sokka says we have to eat," Katara told the warrior.

"While then, we don't want to keep Sokka waiting," said Suki.

"You know how he gets."

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," Katara told her.

Suki laughed, and the two girls headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"So when are we gonna leave?" Aang asked Sokka, whose mouth was full of food.

"Probably right after breakfast. Someone should go get Zuko." Sokka answered.

"I'll go get him," Aang volunteered.

He grabbed his glider and ran out the door. Momo followed.

"So. Whose ready for the beach?" Sokka asked enthusiastically. Katara yawned. Suki continued eating and Toph just sat there.

"Me too!" Sokka continued.

"You know what we need right now?"

When no body answered, Sokka answered himself.

"We need some _energy!_ Who's with me?"

_Chirp, chirp._

A few minutes later, Aang and Zuko entered the house and sat down at the table.

"Hey guys," Zuko said.

There was a mumbled chorus of "hi's".

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" Sokka shouted.

"Hey, Katara." Aang climbed into the saddle, and Sokka took the reins.

They had been traveling for about two hours, and everyone was awake as ever.

"Hey, Aang," She replied.

Aang positioned himself next to Katara, and she snuggled her head into his shoulder.

Zuko wished Mai were here, but she was away with her family. He envied how close Aang and Katara had become so early in their relationship. It was like they had a special connection or something.

"So, Toph… how are things?" Zuko asked the blind earth bender.

"Fine."

"So… I take it Katara and Aang are together now, am I right?"

"Yup."

An awkward silence fell upon the group.

"We're here!" Sokka shouted over his shoulder.

Everybody leaned over the edges of Appa's saddle to take a look at Ember Island.

A huge beach, spanning the entire thing, surrounded the island.

Sokka took Appa in for a landing on the sand near Zuko's old family beach house.

"Remember that play, _The Boy in the Iceberg_?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, I remember." Aang replied, obviously not happy about how the actor playing the Avatar had portrayed him.

Katara buried her face in her hands, remembering that awful play.

"That play was awesome!" Sokka said enthusiastically.

"I got to meet the actor that played me and he used my jokes!"

Everyone began to walk toward the house.

"Uncle said he had some people restore the house for us, so it should be ready by now," Zuko said.

They walked through the big double doors.

"Do you remember where everything is, Zuko?" Suki asked.

"I think so," He said, leading them down a hallway.

"This is my room," He said, gesturing to the first door they came to.

"Katara, Suki, Sokka, Toph, and Aang." He said, pointing to several doors. Everybody walked into their rooms and put their belongings down.

A few minutes later, everybody was gathered in the kitchen.

"So, are we gonna go to the beach?" Aang asked, excited.

"Uh-huh." Sokka nodded.

In a matter of minutes, everybody was on the beach outside of the house.

Katara and Aang were ice boarding, Sokka and Suki were lying on a big beach towel, and Zuko was watching Toph practice her sand bending.

Katara made another wave, and she and Aang paddled to it and stood up on their ice boards.

Apparently, Katara had made the wave too big, and they lost control. The wave slammed down onto the beach, soaking everybody but Toph, who made a wall of sand around herself just in time.

Katara was lying on top of Aang, who was sprawled on the sand, and Sokka just crossed his arms.

"Why?" He asked, looking up at the sky.

"Why, of all people, was _I_ stuck with a water bending sister?"

Suki laughed at the situation, and jumped into the water. Zuko crossed his arms like Sokka, but did not try to consult the spirits.

Katara looked down at Aang and giggled.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Aang asked his girlfriend.

"You'd think I would have, wouldn't you?" She replied thoughtfully.

"Why did I never think of that before?"

Aang laughed. He leaned up, and, forgetting the others were in their presence, pulled Katara into a passionate kiss. They rolled over and Aang was on top of Katara. The kiss never broke.

"Ahem." Sokka cleared his throat, obviously annoyed.

Aang stood up and turned absolutely red.

Katara brushed herself off, and, looking quite red herself, stood up as well.

"Sorry, Sokka." She looked at her brother, who was kneeling on the ground.

"I thought I asked you two _not_ to do that in front of me!" He whined.

"Sorry," Aang apologized.

Sokka just groaned.

Aang quickly changed the subject.

"Katara, have you ever been in a castle?"

"Well, I've been in the Earth Kingdom palaces…why?" She asked.

"Because your about to get your own!" He said, looking excited.

Katara looked confused.

Aang turned around and moved his feet into an earth bending stance.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"You'll see," He replied.

He moved his arms in various formations that only Toph recognized, and the sand in front of him began to shape itself.

A few seconds later, a huge sand castle stood before them all.

"Wow," Katara said.

Aang turned and smiled at her.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering his hand to her.

They walked inside the sand castle, and a few moments later, Katara poked her head out of on of the windows.

Just then, Sokka got an idea.

"WAR!" He cried, and ran towards the castle. Aang bended a blast of air at Sokka, and he flew five feet back.

Without warning, a fireball went soaring over Sokka's head, and just before it could hit the castle, a blast of water caught it.

Soon two warriors, the fire lord, and the blind earth bender stood on all sides of the castle, attacking Aang and Katara.

The Avatar and water bender were outnumbered, but not out skilled. After five minutes of battle, Sokka lay thirty feet away from the still standing castle, with Suki right next to him, and Zuko was in the water, swimming back to shore. Only Toph still stood in front of Aang and Katara, but soon she was blown backwards into Sokka.

"Victory is ours!" Aang shouted triumphantly.

Sokka groaned. He ran back over to where the castle stood.

"Next time, Aang. Next time." He threatened.

"Whatever," Aang said. He Katara laughed.

A few hours later, Zuko lay in his bed, thinking.

To his surprise, he was thinking about Azula.

_Will she ever be the same? _He wondered.

_She was always so… _ Zuko couldn't think of the word. _Bad? No… selfish? Well, yeah, but there was something else…_

Zuko continued to ponder this, but couldn't find an answer.

That night, Zuko dreamed of his mother. He dreamed about when he was younger, before she left.

"Mom!" Zuko cried, waking.

"_Where are you?"_ He asked softly, looking out his window, hearing the waves crash upon the shore.

For the first time in years, Zuko cried.

**It's kind of funny, but I was listening to a film scores channel on Pandora while I wrote this. One of the songs from **_**Pearl Harbor **_**began playing, and it sounded so sad! It made me think of Zuko's mother, and I decided to put a little of that in. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow… I'm on a role. I've had quite a bit of spare time lately, so I've had a lot of time to write. Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**

**o0o0o0o0o0**

Ling's cell door opened.

_Yes,_ He thought. Ling looked forward to going out into the courtyard everyday. He hated being locked up in a cell. After what he did, though, apparently it was necessary.

He had heard rumors that Fire lord Ozai's daughter, Azula, was going to be moved to the Dracoi Prison in the fire nation, the same prison that Ling was being held in. This news was exciting to most people, but Ling found he wasn't ecstatic to meet the former fire lord's daughter. He had heard that she had gone crazy, and had trouble controlling her emotions. He knew that if she did come, she would be watched carefully.

"Another new-comer," The woman next to Ling said to her friend. There was a ship approaching the small island of Dracoi. Newcomers were always shy; they just sat alone in a corner during release. After a few days, though, they would come around.

What Ling didn't know, however, was that this newcomer was going to change his life forever.

**o0o0o0o0o0**

Zuko walked into the Jasmine Dragon. The gang had arrived back in Ba Sing Se the day before. Zuko had really wanted to see his uncle, and when Aang asked why, he had said that he would prefer to keep it to himself for the time being. So Aang agreed to leave Ember Island a day early.

"Uncle?" Zuko walked into the back room.

"Zuko, you are back!" Iroh came out of the kitchen, giving his nephew a hug. "Welcome."

"I'm glad to see you, Uncle. Could we sit down for a minute?" Zuko asked.

Iroh looked around. It was around noon, so the shop wasn't too busy. "Of course, Zuko. Come, I will get us some tea."

Zuko sat down at a table, and a few minutes later, his uncle came out of the kitchen holding a tray of tea. He sat down across Zuko.

"What is it you want to talk about, Zuko?" Iroh inquired. I sense you seek answers?"

"Yes," Zuko said.

"My father told me not long ago that my mother may still be alive."

Iroh's expression softened at the word "mother".

"What is it, Zuko?"

"Well, I wanted to know…" Zuko trailed off.

"Yes?" Iroh urged his nephew on.

"Do you know anything about where she might be?" He asked.

Iroh's expression changed, and he began.

"The day before your mother left, I was practicing my fire bending in the palace courtyard. She came to me and asked if we could talk. I said of course, and she led me to the pond. We sat down, and I asked her what was wrong. She said that Azulon had asked Ozai to do something for him. I looked at her, confused, and she continued. She said that Azulon wanted Ozai to kill you."

Zuko's eyes widened at this. Iroh continued.

"She also said that Ozai had agreed." Iroh took a deep breath. "Azulon wanted you killed so that he would feel the pain of losing his own son.

So your mother had created a plan to save her only son. She was going to kill Azulon."

Zuko looked astonished. His mother had been the one to cause Azulon's death.

"She told me that she was going to leave. I asked her where she was going to go. She said that she was going to go to the Northern Water Tribe."

Zuko looked surprised.

"Why did she want to go there?" He asked Iroh.

"She said that she knew the people of the Northern Water Tribe would let her stay there." Iroh replied. "I do not know how she knew that, but I believe she was right. The next morning, your mother was gone."

This was a lot for Zuko to take in. He couldn't believe his uncle had never told him about this.

"Uncle, I have to find her." Zuko said.

"Zuko… please, if you do go, be careful." Iroh hugged his nephew, and said, "Of course I will, Uncle."

"Good bye, Zuko."

"I will see you again soon, Uncle. I love you." Zuko walked out of the teashop.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Katara yawned and sat up. She looked out the window to the busy streets of Ba Sing Se. She stood up and stretched as she began to get dressed. A few minutes later, she was downstairs in the kitchen with Sokka, Suki, and Toph.

"Where's Aang?" Katara asked.

"I think he went out into the courtyard," Suki answered. Katara went out to find the Avatar sitting on a rock in the courtyard, meditating.

Aang felt Katara's presence.

"Hi Katara," He said, not opening his eyes.

"Good morning, Aang." Katara responded, still surprised that he knew whenever she was there. Katara had recently begun to feel something as well. If she tried, she could find Aang, wherever he was.

Aang stood up and walked to Katara. He pulled her in for a short but sweet kiss.

"I'm gonna go to the Southern Air Temple tomorrow," Aang said when he pulled back.

"Oh?" Katara said. "Why is that?"

"Well, Iroh's coming too. He's going to teach me some fire bending while Zuko's gone."

"Oh." Katara said. "Wait, where's Zuko?" Katara hadn't noticed he wasn't there when she was in the kitchen.

"He went to find his mother." Aang answered.

"Really?" Katara asked. "Yup." Aang replied. "I'm happy for him, he finally knows where she is."

"Yeah," Was all Katara said. A sudden wave of emotion crashed over Katara, and she broke.

"Katara? What's wrong?" Aang asked, concerned.

"I just—_sniff_—miss my mother," Katara hadn't had a breakdown like this since she was a little girl, and found her mother dead.

"I'm sorry, Katara." Aang whispered.

"Oh Aang, I'm sorry. I just… broke down."

"It's okay, Katara, it happens." Aang comforted her. He put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

Sokka looked out the window at the couple. He heard Katara crying, but stayed where he was. He wondered what was wrong. She wouldn't be crying over Zuko leaving, would she? Realization dawned over him.

Tears crept into his eyes as he thought about his mother, but kept his own grief to himself. Sokka didn't remember much about his mother, but he did remember her voice. He remembered when she used to sing to him and Katara at night right before bed.

_I carry your heart with me I carry it in_

_My heart I am never without it anywhere_

_I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done_

_By only me is your doing, my darling_

_I fear no fat for you are my fate, my sweet I want_

_No world for beautiful you are my world, my true_

_And it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_

_And whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_Here is the deepest secret nobody knows_

_Here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_

_And the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows_

_Higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide_

_And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_I carry your heart I carry it in my heart_

Sokka ran the song through his head, hearing his mother's voice. He let the tears fall.

Aang and Katara walked inside, her eyes no longer red. "Guys, I'm going to the Southern Air Temple with Iroh and Katara. If anyone wants to come, then feel free to join us."

"I'll come," Toph said.

"Me too," Sokka decided.

"Suki?" Aang asked.

"Could you drop me off on Kyoshi?" Suki asked Aang.

"Sure," Aang replied. "Why?"

"Well, I miss everybody. I'd like to visit for a little bit." She answered.

"Oh, okay." Aang nodded. "We're gonna be at the temple for about a week. Is that long enough?"

"That's perfect." Suki said, smiling.

"Great! It's settled then. We leave tomorrow morning." Aang concluded.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night, Aang couldn't sleep. He was thinking about when Sokka, Katara and him had gone to the Southern Air Temple after they had first found him. He remembered when he had found Monk Gyatso's skeleton in the snow. That had been his second time in the Avatar State. The first time was when he ran away. He and Appa had been thrown into the sea, and to save himself and his friend, Aang had gone into the Avatar State and created a huge air bubble around them and froze the water around it. The next thing he saw after that was Katara's face.

When he had gone into the Avatar State at the sight of Monk Gyatso's skeleton, he had heard someone calling to him. It was Katara. He remembered her words: "Sokka and I, we're your family now!" She had shouted over the wind. Aang loved Katara with all his heart. He believed that Katara being the first face he saw after one hundred years in the iceberg was destiny. He believed that he was always meant to meet Katara. It was fate.

Aang fell asleep to the thoughts of Katara. The girl who loved him.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**I would like to personally thank Cassidy Alice. You inspired me to write this. Thank you! The song that Sokka's mother used to sing was a poem by E.E Cummings, **_**I Carry Your Heart.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far! Sorry if I've made a few mistakes… if I have time I will try to go back and fix them. But for now, I'm going to continue the story. Thank you!**

** Chapter 4**

Zuko stood on the docks. He was ready. It was finally time to seek out his mother. But what would her reaction be? Would she be happy? Angry, maybe? Zuko decided not to be to concerned about that for now. It could wait. For now, he had to focus on getting to the North Pole. His crew was loading supplies onto the ship. Zuko walked over to the captain, who was supervising.

"When are we departing?" Zuko asked him eagerly. The captain looked around, checking the progress.

"Probably not for another twenty minutes," He concluded. Zuko sighed.

"Okay," He replied. About a year ago, Zuko wouldn't have just said "okay". He would have told the captain to get a move on. Zuko was glad that he had changed. If he hadn't, the war could still be raging on, and Aang may not be here right now. But he _had_ changed, and he felt good about himself.

"You're leaving already?" Zuko heard Mai's voice behind him; she showed almost no emotion.

"Yeah," Zuko replied. "I can't believe that Uncle never told me this."

"Maybe he thought you would forget your task to teach the Avatar and go to find your mother." Mai said.

"Maybe," Zuko probably _would_ have done that, and then the Avatar wouldn't have learned fire bending in time.

"Zuko, before you go…" Mai leaned in and kissed him. "I love you," She said. "Be safe."

"I will," Zuko said.

"And I _will_ find my mother."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"There it is," Aang shouted over his shoulder to Iroh, Katara, Sokka, and Toph, who were in Appa's saddle. "The Southern Air Temple!" They had already dropped Suki off at Kyoshi Island.

Fruit-bearing trees and gardens surrounded the temple. Katara saw a huge fountain in the courtyard.

"It is beautiful, Aang." Iroh commented.

"It is," Aang said. "It looks like the lemurs have re-populated," He said, pointing at a colony of lemur-bats in the trees.

Momo began to chirp, and flew down into the trees.

"It's great that Momo has some friends while we're here," Katara said as she heard loud, welcoming chirps fill the air.

"Yeah, it is." Aang replied as he took Appa down to the abandoned stables.

Aang leaped off of Appa's head, and helped Iroh down as Katara, Sokka, and Toph slide down Appa's tail.

"Where are we going to stay?" Katara asked.

"Come on," Aang said. "I'll show you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day, Ling sat outside in the courtyard, by the fountain. The courtyard was relatively nice, with the fountain, tables, and gardens. Ling put his hand in the water and swished it around.

Although he was an earth bender, Ling felt comforted by water. He loved the silky feel it had. Just then, the courtyard door opened, and someone walked in. They were dressed in the red prison dress, a red baggy shirt, pants, and shoes. She had black hair. It cascaded down her back in waves. Ling had never seen this girl before. She put her hands on her hips and looked around with one eyebrow arched. The girl walked toward a nearby man. As the girl approached, the man turned and walked away. The girl tried again with a woman who was eating. The woman picked up her bowl and walked to a different table. The girl looked perplexed. She stomped her foot and an angry look crossed her face. This time, she began to walk toward Ling. Ling didn't know what to do. The other people didn't seem to like her; maybe he should walk away. But then again, he felt bad for her. She looked lost and confused.

"Excuse me… but where exactly am I?" The girl looked expectantly at Ling, who answered her.

"You're at the Dracoi prison," He said. "My name's Ling."

"Hello, Ling." She responded. "I'm Azula."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"This is your old bedroom?" Katara looked around the room. It was a small, isolated place. There was a bed in the middle, with a closet door in the wall to the right, and a dresser on the left.

"Yup," Aang replied. He walked over to the bed. "I haven't been here in one hundred years," He said quietly, sitting down.

"So where am I sleeping?" Iroh asked Aang. "I'll show you, come on." Aang replied, walking back into the hallway. He led them to another door.

"This was my friend Niyol's room," Aang said as he opened the door. It looked almost exactly the same as Aang's, but the dresser was on the other side of the room, and there was a bedside table.

"This is very nice, Aang, thank you." Iroh said, walking into the room.

"I am going to get myself settled in," He said, putting his things down.

"Sokka, your room is right across from Iroh's," Aang said, gesturing to the door across the hall. "And Toph, that's where you'll be sleeping." He said, showing Toph to a room down the hall. "Come on, Katara, you have to see your room." Aang pulled Katara down the hallway, and opened the next door. "Wow, Aang. This is nice," She said.

"This was one of the guestrooms for when the girls would visit us." Aang explained. "I remember—" Aang stopped cold when he saw a figure in the bed.

"Aang, who is that?" Katara said, worried.

"I don't know," Aang replied. He slowly walked over to the bed. There was a girl, sleeping, in the bed. Aang didn't know what to think. Before he had a chance to say anything, the girl sat up, eyes opened, as if she had sensed someone there. She gasped when she saw Aang, and leaped out of the bed. Before she could get out the door, though, Katara summoned the water in the air around her, and froze the girls feet to the ground.

"Who are you?" Aang asked. The girl sent an air blast at Aang, but he easily dodged it. "You're an air bender!" Aang exclaimed. Aang didn't know what to think. _All this time…_ he thought. _I thought I was the last air bender._

Just then, the girl broke the ice encasing her feet, and blew Aang into the wall. Katara was too shocked to do anything, and the girl leaped out the window. "Aang, are you okay?" She asked, running over to him. Aang rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, still in a daze. "Katara, I'm _not_ the last air bender."

Just then, Iroh opened the door and walked in. "I heard a crash," He said, worried. "Is everything all right?" Sokka and Toph appeared in the doorway.

"Iroh, there's another air bender here," Katara turned to him, helping Aang up.

"How can that be?" Iroh asked, puzzled. "The air benders were wiped out."

"Think about it, Iroh." Aang said. "How is it that, coincidently, _all_ of the air benders were at the temples at the same time? I doubt all of them were there."

"That does make sense. But how do you know there is another air bender here?" Iroh asked.

"We saw her," Aang said. "She was in the bed, sleeping, and air bended herself out the window."

"How do you know she was air bending?" Iroh asked.

"Iroh, she air blasted me into the wall," Aang said. Katara nodded.

"Do you know where she went?" Iroh asked.

"I have no idea," Aang admitted. "But she has to be somewhere around here… I don't even know how she got here." He said.

"Well, for now, we should really get some rest. It's been a long day." Katara said to Aang. Iroh walked into his room, and Katara walked Aang to his room, and kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight, Aang." She said as she closed the door. She walked into her room. Katara closed the door behind her, and tripped over something. She knelt down and picked up a necklace. The symbol of the Air Nomads was carved into the wooden circle in the center of the necklace. _The girl_ _must have dropped it,_ Katara thought to herself. She put the necklace on her dresser and crawled into bed.

_Aang really _isn't_ the last air bender,_ She thought. _And if there's one, there must be more._

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Aang knocked on Katara's door.

"Come in," she said from inside. Aang opened the door to find the water bender sitting on the bed, studying something closely.

"What's that?" Aang asked, curious.

"I think it's a necklace," Katara said. "I tripped over it last night before bed. The girl must have dropped it." Aang walked closer.

"Wow," He said. "I haven't seen one of these in forever,"

"It's beautiful," Katara said, handing the necklace to him.

"Yeah, it is." Aang agreed.

"Let's go wake Iroh up," Katara said. "You need some fire bending practice." Aang groaned. Katara laughed. "Come, on," She said, putting the necklace in one of her drawers.

Aang followed her into Iroh's room, to find he was not there. Aang heard muffled voices coming from the courtyard. He looked out the window.

"No way," He breathed. Iroh was sitting on the stone bench, next to the girl that he and Katara had seen last night. "Katara, look!" He said.

"What is it, Aang?" She asked coming up behind him. "Look," He repeated. Katara looked outside. "That's the girl we saw last night!" She exclaimed. "Let's go," She turned and ran out of Iroh's room. Aang followed.

As they walked into the courtyard, Iroh looked up. The girl looked scared. "That's them!" She cried. "The boy and girl who snuck up on me last night! She froze my feet to the ground!" She pointed an accusing finger at Katara.

"Sorry," Katara said, looking down. The girl sighed.

"This is Avira," Iroh said. "Avira, these are my friends, Avatar Aang, and Master Katara.

"You're the Avatar?" Avira asked, eyes wide in curiosity. "Sure am," Aang replied.

"And you're a water bender, right?" Avria turned to look at Katara. She nodded. "Sorry about running away last night." Avria apologized.

"It's okay," Aang said. "I would've done the same thing."

"Who wants tea?" Iroh asked. "I'll have some," Katara said.

"Me too," Aang replied.

"I guess I will." Avira looked a bit unsure.

"Don't be shy, Avira." Iroh said, smiling. "Come, sit." Avira walked over tentatively and sat on the ground.

"Hey, where's Momo?" Aang asked. Right on cue, Momo flew onto Aang's head, and curled hi tail around his forehead.

"Hey, buddy," Aang said, taking the lemur of his head and stroking his fur.

"Where are Sokka and Toph?" Katara asked Iroh.

"I think they are still asleep," He said, pouring the tea into four cups.

"So, Avira," Aang began. "Where are you from?"

"Well, I'm a nomad, so I travel. I don't know where I was born." Avira replied. "When we visited the Southern Air Temple, I decided to stay, and my parents and brother left."

"Oh," Aang said. "So how did you get up here?"

"Well, we all had our gliders. It was a bit difficult, but we made it." Avira replied.

"So how much do you know about air bending?"

"A lot. I'm not a master, though. My father once taught me a special trick. I could show it to you sometime, if you want." Avira still seemed uncomfortable, but better that before.

"That would be great!" Aang was really excited that there were more air benders. He never thought he would see another air bender until (maybe) he had children, one of which may be an air bender.

When they finished breakfast, Aang pulled Katara aside. "Katara, I want to show you something," He said.

"Okay," Katara said, following him.

"We'll be back later!" Aang called to everybody.

About fifteen minutes later, Katara stood in front of a huge waterfall.

"Oh Aang!" She exclaimed. "This is beautiful!" She hugged him, and ran to the water.

Later, Katara in her white wrappings and Aang in his underwear, they sent water playfully at each other, and Katara dove under the water. She created an air bubble around her mouth so she could breath. Aang jumped in after her, and pocked her in the ribs from behind. She shrieked, Taken by surprise, and rose to the surface of the water. She pulled Aang with her. They lay down on the rocks by the brink of the water. They didn't say anything for a while, but it was a comfortable silence. Suddenly, Aang rolled over and pressed his mouth against Katara's. She returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled away just long enough to say, "I love you." Aang smiled and pulled her back in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Well, there's chapter 4. I'm listening to my Film Scores station again. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yet another chapter… I love my film scores and yes, Zepheus, I do know that Aang is 113. I just rounded it out. I'm sorry if I made a few mistakes…if I have time I will try to go back and fix them—although that would take a while, considering I would have to re-write most of the chapter. So for now I'm just gonna go with the flow.**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to say that I own nothing.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"My father told me that it was possible to change the air temperature around you," Avira began. She was sitting in a full lotus position. Aang was on the rock across from her.

"Now, focus on your breathing." Aang closed his eyes and did so.

"Think of someone you are close to, someone you love." Thoughts of Katara instantly filled Aang's mind.

"Once you have that done, feel the temperature of the air around you. Feel it, and _become _it." Avira continued. "Now, imagine the air around you becoming warmer. Think of the person you love. Let the thoughts flood your mind, and release them."

Aang felt his body flood with warmth at the thought of Katara. He focused on the air around him. Soon, he felt the air around him begin to warm itself.

"Good," Avira commented. "Now for cold air. This one may bit a little more difficult. Let thoughts of someone you despise fill you. Remember them." Instantly, Aang thought of Azula. "Now, do the same thing with the air again. Let your feelings for this person flood your mind." Aang squinted his eyes. He remembered when he had run away from Guru Pathik before completing the Avatar State to save Katara from Azula. He remembered when Azula temporarily killed him. These memories were painful, but Aang managed to create a bit of a chill in the air.

"Good," Avira commented. You can now change the air temperature. Aang relaxed and opened his eyes.

"Thank you, Avira." He said.

"Your welcome, Avatar Aang."

"Just Aang, please." Aang didn't really like being called 'Avatar'.

"Alright, Aang." Avira stood up. "So tell me… this girl, Katara?" Aang nodded. "She's your girlfriend?"

Aang blushed a little. "Yeah, I guess so." Avira nodded. She's beautiful. I've seen people with dark skin like hers." Avira was pale, like Aang, and had dark, almost black, hair that hung just past her shoulders. She looked about ten years old, but she was twelve.

Aang stood up and they walked back to the temple. It was dawn.

"How'd the lesson go, Aang?" Katara walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Pretty well, actually." Aang replied.

"Great," Katara replied. "Dinner's ready, come on." Katara pulled Aang into the kitchen. Avira stayed outside. "Come on, Avira," Katara called.

"I don't know…" Avira said, hesitant.

"Oh, come on, you can eat with us." Aang said.

"Okay," Avira agreed. The three benders walked inside to see that Sokka had begun eating without them.

"Sokka," Katara complained.

"Gotta be quicker," Sokka said, slurping his grapefruit juice. Katara groaned. Everyone sat down at the table and enjoyed a delicious dinner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_I can't…_ Katara thought. She sat huddled up in a ball with her feet dipped in the water surrounding the waterfall Aang had showed her the other day. It was dark, and the moon was full. Katara found that whenever the moon was full, she was drawn to water. Not only that, but she found herself longing to blood bend. Tears rolled down her face. The urge was strong. She tried to resist. She let out a sob.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Someone wasn't in the house. Aang felt someone's presence was absent. _Katara._

Aang went to her room and peeked through the door. Sure enough, she wasn't there.

_Where could she be?_ Aang thought worriedly. Realization dawned over him. It was a full moon. Not only would the full moon draw her to the water, but also Katara had learned to blood bend under a full moon.

Aang bolted out the door, and stood still on the grass. He closed his eyes and searched.

_The waterfall._

Aang ran. Eventually, he came to the waterfall he had showed Katara just the other day. Katara sat by the water, crying. Aang silently walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He sat down and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Katara."

"It's not your fault, Aang. It's just—I have such a strong urge to—to _blood bend_." Katara said, still crying.

"Katara, It's gonna be okay," Aang comforted her. Katara continued to cry.

"Would it help if we did some water bending practice?" Aang asked her.

"Maybe," Katara said. "But what if I hurt you?"

"Katara, you're water bending with the _Avatar._ What could you do to _me?_" Katara laughed.

"I guess you're right." The water bender sighed. The couple walked up to their knees in the water. Katara made a wave twice as tall as Aang behind his back, so he couldn't see what she was doing. The next thing he knew, Aang was soaked. "Hey!" Aang complained playfully. "You're gonna get it,"

"Is that so?" Katara challenged.

"You bet it is!" Aang said as he raised a water whip and shot it at Katara. However, Katara was faster. She created a wall of ice around herself just in time. Aang tried another tactic. He brought up eight streams of water simultaneously, and whipped them all in different directions, smashing Katara's ice wall. When Katara had no protection, Aang brought one of the whips to her, and wrapped it around her torso. Although Katara could've freed herself, she decided she wanted to find out where exactly Aang was going with this. Aang carried Katara over to him. He placed her in the shallows next to himself, only about six inches deep. Aang dropped the water he was holding up and swam over to Katara. He stood next to her, and she smiled at him. "I love you," She whispered to the young Avatar. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and hers around his neck. They shared a passionate kiss underneath the moonlight. They moved onto the shore, but the kiss never broke. Aang brought Katara down on top of him, and they kept the kiss until Katara had to break away for air.

"We should probably head back now," Katara said.

"Yeah, we should." Aang thought for a minute. "You know what would be faster that walking?" Aang looked at Katara.

"Um, running?" She guessed.

"Uh-huh." Aang nodded. "Who here can make themselves run faster with air bending?"

"Um, you?" Katara said, not sure where he was going with this.

"That's right." Aang said. "Get on my back."

"What?" Katara said, surprised.

"Get on my back." Aang was about an inch taller that Katara now; he had been growing quite a bit lately.

"Um, okay…" Katara did as Aang asked.

"Hold on tight," Aang warned, and suddenly they were speeding through the trees.

Katara cried out in delight. Aang smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Aang and Katara arrived, Sokka was outside, waiting for them.

"Where have you two _been_?" He shouted.

"We were at the waterfall," Katara responded coolly. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is a _problem_," Sokka said. "I woke up, and you two were gone! Did you expect me to just let it go? I was worried sick!"

Katara interrupted her brother. "Sokka, It's okay. I woke up in the middle of the night. The full moon drew me to the water. It always does that. Aang realized I was gone, and he came to find me. I was crying."

"Katara, why were you crying?" Sokka asked.

"I wanted to blood bend." Katara explained. "But Aang come and made me feel better."

Sokka's expression softened at the words "blood bending". "I'm sorry, Katara."

"It's okay, Sokka." Katara replied to her brother.

"You guys should go to sleep," Sokka said to the couple.

"C'mon, Katara, your brother's right, let's go." Aang brought Katara inside with him and brought her into her room. She crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ling looked at Azula. He was shocked. He never actually believed that the former fire lord's daughter would be in his presence. Azula sat down. "So how did _you_ get here?" She asked Ling.

"Um…I did something bad." Ling said, uneasy.

"_Really?_" Azula asked, rolling her eyes. She smirked.

"They say I've gone crazy," She told Ling. "even if I had, then why would I be in prison? I did nothing wrong!" Azula stomped her foot. "Everybody loves _Zuko _so much. But I know Zuko. He's a coward. He's weak. He even sacrificed himself for that water tribe girl…now my father, _he_ was a wise man. He knew that I could take the throne. He believed in me. He loved me…" Azula trailed off. Ling felt bad for her. This poor girl… all alone in the world. Maybe he could change that.

"I'm sorry, Azula," Ling said. Azula looked up. No one had ever said that to her without begging for mercy as well. _The last time I trusted someone, they betrayed me. How can I ever trust anyone ever again?_ She thought. Azula got up and walked away form Ling.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Are you coming with us?" Aang asked Avira.

"I can't." She said. "I have to stay here."

"Alright," Aang said. "We'll visit sometime."

"Great," Avira replied. Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Momo, and Iroh all climbed onto Appa. Well, Aang had to help Iroh out a little bit.

"Goodbye, Avira!" Aang shouted.

"Goodbye!" Avira shouted as they took off. She wondered if she would ever see them again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I wonder how Zuko's doing," Toph wondered aloud.

"He's probably not to far, it should take about two to three weeks," Sokka said. "Oh, and we have to remember to pick up Suki."

"Oh right," Aang said. "We'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"Great." Sokka said. He couldn't wait to see his girlfriend again. He knew it had only been a week, but it felt like much longer.

_Thirty minutes later…_

"SUKI!"

"Someone missed his girlfriend," Toph commented. Aang, Katara, and Iroh laughed.

"Sokka!" Suki greeted him. He pulled her into a big hug. "I missed you so much!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I see that," Suki said. "I missed you too."

"C'mon, the others are waiting for us." Sokka led Suki to Appa, and they boarded.

"Appa, _yip-yip,_" Aang grabbed the reins on his flying bison, and they took off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Thanks for the great reviews so far! I swear I re-wrote the blood bending part like 20 times! I was trying to decide if Avira**

**should join the gang or not, but I decided against it. Any requests, and I will try my best. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Stupid homework. Stupid school. So recently someone told me that the name Ling was for a girl. I did a little research of my own, and turns out it's unisex. Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes I have made. Reviews are like chocolate, and I like chocolate. Thank you! If anyone has any questions about blood bending, watch **_**The Puppetmaster**_** in season three. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

OoOoOoOoO

"There's nothing to _do_!" Toph complained, eating her lunch. It was downright pouring outside, and nobody could think of anything to busy themselves with.

"There's got to be _something_ we can do," Sokka said. Katara groaned. Aang sat beside her with his arm around her shoulders.

"I miss the days when we could never stay in one place for more than two days," Aang said.

"Yeah," Sokka said. "Thanks for keeping us occupied, Zuko."

"Uh… you're welcome." Zuko replied.

Suddenly, Aang burst into song.

"Aang? What are you doing?" Katara asked, looking at her boyfriend, confused. Aang continued singing.

"Hey!" Sokka cried. "That's the song the weird nomad guy was singing in the Cave of Two Lovers!" Toph, Suki, and Zuko looked confused.

"We hadn't met you guys yet," Katara explained to Toph and Suki. "But we had met _you_, Zuko."

Zuko grimaced. "Sorry about that,"

"Eh, you weren't _that_ much of a threat," Sokka said, waving his hand in the air. Zuko frowned.

"So what's with this Cave of Two lovers anyway?" Toph said.

"Well, we were headed back to Omashu," Katara began. "Aang and I were practicing some water bending, and a group of people who called themselves nomads just kind of… walked up to us, I guess." Sokka interrupted Katara.

"And there was this really annoying guy who wouldn't stop singing and playing his stupid banjo-thing!"

Suki laughed.

"Anyway," Katara continued, "We decided to go through the Cave of Two Lovers with them. Eventually, we were separated. Sokka was with the nomads and Momo, and Aang and I were with Appa." Katara was interrupted one again.

"It was torture!" Sokka cried. "That guy would not SHUT HIS MOUTH!"

Katara continued the story. "After a while, Aang and I found what looked like the exit, but turns out… it was the tomb. We saw paintings of the two lovers, Oma and Shu. I read the story, and I got an idea. The wall said that love shines brightest in the dark, and showed a picture of Oma and Shu kissing."

Toph smirked.

"I told Aang I had a crazy idea. I told him about the picture of Oma and Shu and told him what it said. So I suggested that we… kiss." Katara blushed a bit when she said this, but Aang turned flat out red. He laughed. "I couldn't believe it when you said that," Aang said.

Katara giggled, then put a faux-angry expression on her face. "And then you said that you wouldn't want to kiss me." Aang laughed nervously as Katara turned to him. "Hey, I said I would rather kiss you than die!" He rushed, blushing. "Oh yeah, _that_ helped, Aang." Katara said, still holding out the false anger. Aang leaned further back, but Katara swooped in and kissed him, right there.

Zuko dropped his chopsticks, Toph made a face, Suki laughed a little, and Sokka brought his hand to his forehead with a smack. When Katara pulled back, Toph was the first one to say anything.

"_Really?"_

"Sorry, Toph," Katara said with a smile. Aang was still red. Zuko still hadn't recovered, and Sokka groaned. "Katara, you're lucky I approve of this relationship, so don't push it." Katara made a face.

"Shall I continue the story?" She asked. Suki nodded. Zuko kind of just stared into the distance. He had not intended on watching Aang and Katara kiss that afternoon.

"Sokka, can you tell us how _you_ got out?" Katara asked her brother, who had a red mark on his forehead.

"Yeah," Sokka answered. "So I was trying really hard to ignore that guy with the banjo-thing," He began. "And then, what you know, some badger-moles come charging in! They looked really angry, but when we played music, they were calm. So believe it or not, we all sang to the badger-moles and they got us out. Katara and Aang were waiting for us outside."

"When Sokka came out of the cave his forehead was all red," Aang said. "Why was that, Sokka?" The warrior brought his hand to his forehead with a smack.

"I see," Aang nodded.

"Anyway," Sokka continued, "I asked Katara and Aang how _they_ got out. Aang said, 'just like the legend says, you let love lead the way'" Sokka imitated Aang's voice. "What exactly did you mean by that, anyway?" Sokka asked. Aang blushed.

"Remember how I said that I suggested we kiss?" Everyone nodded. "Well, our light was going out, and we didn't know what to do. So when it went out, we kissed."

"Was that your first kiss?" Suki asked.

"I think it was," Katara said, smiling at Aang.

OoOoOoOoO

_Why did they betray me? _Azula thought, alone in her cell. _They were my friends… the only people I could really trust. So why? I don't deserve this. I am the princess. People should be bowing before me, but instead I'm all alone in this stupid cell. I hate it here. Nobody respects me here. Who dares not to respect _me_? I'm the Phoenix King's daughter! My life used to be so perfect… and now it's all gone. _Tears poured down Azula's face.

OoOoOoOoO

"Remember when that shoo shoo thing was chasing us?" Sokka said.

"Shirshu," Katara corrected. "And, yes, I remember. That thing paralyzed us."

"And that women thought that you were Zuko's girlfriend," Sokka reminded her. Katara and Zuko turned red. Aang frowned. "Then I fought Zuko," Aang added. "And won." He said with a smile of his face. It was Zuko's turn to frown. "Oh, and I got Katara's necklace," Aang said proudly. Zuko rolled his eyes. "I remember that. I believe your exact words were 'you have something I want'," Zuko said. Sokka remembered something. He laughed.

"What?" Katara asked her brother.

"I just remembered something," Sokka replied. "Hey, Aang," He looked at the Avatar.

"Yeah Sokka?"

"Don't you have some unfinished business to attend to with Zuko?" Sokka said, smirking.

"Uh… yes?" Aang guessed.

"That's right," Sokka said, grinning now. "Remember when you gave Katara the necklace?"

"Yeah," Aang said, unsure where Sokka was going with this.

"Well, she kissed you on the cheek, right?"

"Yeah," Aang said again. Then he remembered. So did Katara. She laughed. Aang was looking at Sokka, his eyes saying, "You are so dead".

"Well," Sokka encouraged Aang. "What did Katara say?"

Aang sighed. "Before Katara kissed me, she asked if I would give Zuko a kiss for her. I made the mistake of agreeing." Zuko dropped his chopsticks again. Everyone but Aang and Zuko laughed.

"Is there something you need to do for Katara, Aang?" Sokka asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No way," Zuko answered for Aang. "That is just _wrong._ Thank you, Katara." He said sarcastically.

"Anytime, Zuko," Katara smiled.

"Remember when you met _me,_ Sokka?" Suki said.

"Oh, I remember that day _quite_ clearly," Sokka answered.

"Admit it, Sokka, I kicked your butt."

"Well, I hadn't had any practice in a while!" Sokka defended himself. Suki laughed.

"And you tried to ride the Unagi," Katara said to Aang. "Trying to impress those girls…" She muttered.

"Hey, I was _not_ trying to impress all those girls. They just followed me around wherever I went," Aang explained. "I have to admit, it got a little annoying."

"Oh come on, _Mr. Avatar,_ you liked all the attention," Katara said, smirking.

"Well excuse me if I try to have fun," Aang shot back.

"Excuse _me,_" Katara said. "C'mon, Aang, you loved it."

"Okay, fine, maybe a little," Aang admitted. "And then Zuko had to come around and ruin it all!"

"Okay I understand, I ruined all of your amazing adventures, you can stop rubbing it in my face!" Zuko complained.

"It's the sad truth, Zuko," Aang said, smiling. Zuko groaned.

Just then, Toph spoke up. "I remember when I first tried to teach you earth bending," She said to Aang.

"What do you mean by _tried?_" Aang asked.

"Well," Toph explained. "You weren't really cooperating at first. You jumped over the rock I sent at you! _Jumped!_ Earth benders don't do that, Aang." She complained.

"Sorry, Toph, but I believe my birth element was _air,_ not earth," Aang said. Toph sighed.

OoOoOoOoO

"Captain, how many more days do you predict will pass until we reach the North Pole?" Zuko asked.

"I'd say 'bout four," The captain answered Zuko.

"Good," Zuko replied. He walked back to his quarters. Zuko was nervous. What if his mother didn't want him back? What if she hated him for trying to hunt down the Avatar? Defeating his own sister? Zuko remembered the night before his mother had left. He had been so sad and confused that morning. He hadn't seen his mother since then. _What if she isn't at the North Pole? What if she had moved somewhere else? Or maybe lied to Uncle? No, she would never lie to Uncle. She has to be there… if she's not then what will I do? No, I can't think like that. She has to be there. She just has to. _

OoOoOoOoO

Aang lay sprawled out on his bed, with his arms and legs hanging off the edges. He heard a soft knocking at his door. "Come in," He said.

"H, Aang," Katara walked in and sat next to Aang on the bed.

"Oh, hi Katara," The air bender responded. "Do you need something?"

"No," Katara said. "I just wanted to come in and say good night."

Aang smiled and sat up. "And how are you planning on doing that?" He asked the water bender, grinning.

"Like this," She said, leaning in, and pushing him down as her lips made contact with his. She lay down beside him, and never broke the kiss. Aang twined his legs with hers, and wrapped his arms around her torso. After a few minutes of this, Katara broke away. She snuggled her head into Aang's shoulder and smiled to herself.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**All this stupid schoolwork is slowing me down. Well, I was having a bit of a writer's block, but I managed to somehow get over it. Please review! Please? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I have an unbelievably huge amount of songs stuck in my head one of which is **_**Hey Baby**_** by Pitbull… okay so anyway… I totally ran out of ideas while Zuko is on his boat so I'm being spontaneous! Good, right? Any ideas will be handled with care. **

**Disclaimer: I, person who loves Aang with a burning passion, does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**Never say never! You are the thunder and I am the lightning Free fallin' 3**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aang awoke the next morning to a room filled with morning light. He started to sit up, but something was on his chest. He looked down and saw brown hair.

"Um, Katara?" Aang asked tentatively, shaking her awake. Katara's eyes fluttered open, and, when she realized where she was, she sat up, and brought Aang with her.

"How did I get in here?" She asked. "I mean, I came in last night, but I went back to bed after that," She looked puzzled. Aang just shrugged.

"I don't mind."

Katara laughed.

"Aang?" Katara and Aang heard Sokka knock on the bedroom door. Just before the door opened, the two exchanged a glance that said, _Uh oh._

Sokka walked in, talking about something that Appa must have eaten, but stopped cold when he saw that Katara was there to.

"Aang," Sokka began walking closer and getting right in the Avatar's face.

"Why is Katara in your bed?"

Aang flinched. "I don't know," He said, shrugging. Sokka looked astonished. _He doesn't know why Katara is in his bed?_

Sokka turned to Katara. "Why are you in his bed?" The water bender shrugged.

Sokka threw his hands out in frustration.

"How could neither of you know why you are _sleeping together?"_ He shouted, tugging at his hair.

"I don't know," The two benders just shrugged. Sokka groaned loudly.

"Well hurry up and get downstairs," He huffed as he walked out of the room.

Katara got out of the bed. "I'm going to go get dressed," She said to Aang as she stretched.

"Okay," Aang replied, getting up and stretching his arms out. Katara walked over to her room. A few minutes later, Aang and Katara walked downstairs together. Sokka and Suki were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning Aang, Katara," Suki greeted them.

"Good morning, Suki," Katara said.

"Morning," Aang replied. Just then, Toph came marching down the stairs.

"Hey, Sugar Queen? Can you _please_ stop sleepwalking? You do it _every night!_"

"Well I guess that makes sense," Sokka said.

"What do you mean, 'that makes sense'? Suki asked the warrior.

"Well this morning I went outside to get some fresh air, and Appa was eating some weird berry fruit thing, so I went to find Aang." Sokka explained. "He was in his room, and Katara was there too."

Suki stifled a laugh. "I thought I heard someone yelling,"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Katara said that she had no idea how she got in the bed with Aang, and neither did he."

"You know Sokka," Toph interrupted, "Katara's been doing that for a _long_ time,"

"How long, exactly?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know," Toph said. "But until now she's gone back to her own bed after a while,"

"Katara!" Sokka cried.

"Hey," Aang cut in. "This isn't her fault. Remember when I sleepwalked to the lion turtle? I had no control over myself."

"He's right, Sokka," Suki said, nudging her boyfriend.

Sokka sighed. "I guess so,"

"So," Katara said. "We have to go shopping today."

"Ugh, I hate shopping!" Toph said.

"Toph," Katara said. "We're all growing, and we need new clothes."

"I guess so," Toph agreed. "But I still hate shopping."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ling took a deep breath. He was going to go talk to Azula again. He wanted to help her, make her feel comfortable. He knew that she was going through a lot, and he felt it was unfair.

The bell rang, and row by row, the cell doors opened. Ling stood up and walked out, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. Running a hand through his black hair, he walked out into the courtyard. He scanned the area, searching for Azula, but didn't see her anywhere.

_Where could she be?_ Ling thought to himself. Just then, he saw a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye, and heard someone screaming. "Get away from me!"

_It's Azula,_ he thought to himself. _Uh oh._

Six guards came running from their posts towards Azula, who was shoving a man away from her. One guard was blown backwards by a blast of something blue. _Blue fire?_ Ling thought to himself. _ I didn't know fire benders could do that._

The other five guards quickly surrounded her, and one of them caught her arms and held her down.

"Let go of me!" Azula screamed. She tried to free herself, but the guard had bound her hands together. "C'mon, she's got to go to the mental health center," The guard Azula had blown backwards was back on his feet. "She needs help."

Azula looked as if she was going to say something, but decided against it. It took all six guards to get Azula out of the courtyard, and when they did, the silence ceased, and the room was filled with the loud buzz of talking.

_She really _does_ need help, _Ling thought to himself. _Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll talk to her._

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Katara, haven't I tried on enough clothes?" Toph complained.

"Toph, you're growing, you need a whole new closet," Katara explained. Toph groaned. "Fine," She huffed. "But I don't wanna be here all day,"

"What do you think?" Suki asked, walking out of the dressing room.

"Wow," Katara said. "What do you need _that_ for, Suki?" Suki was wearing a floor-length sleeveless green dress lined in yellow.

"Well," Suki replied. "Sokka's going to take me out for dinner tomorrow night, so I wanted to get something nice."

"Sokka's going to flip when he sees that, Suki," Katara said. Suki laughed. "What a sight that would be," Toph laughed.

"I'm gonna go change back into my clothes," Suki said.

"You're getting that, right?" Katara asked.

"Of course," Suki replied. "I love it, and I'm sure Sokka will too."

Katara smiled. "We'll wait out here for you," She said.

Toph leaned against the wall. "The boys are coming," She said. Katara walked to the entrance and saw Sokka and Aang walking towards the shop they were in. Aang looked over and saw Katara in the doorway. He waved and ran over, taking her in an embrace.

"Hey, Aang," Katara said, a little surprised at his hello.

"Hi Katara," the Avatar said, pulling away.

"Did you find anything good?" The water bender asked her boyfriend. Aang held up a bag. "Sure did. You?"

"Uh-huh," Katara answered, holding up her own bag. Just then, Sokka approached.

"I see you found some things?" Katara said, stifling a laugh. Sokka was loaded with four bags, two on each arm.

"You bet!" Sokka replied.

"You guys wait here for a sec," Katara told the two boys. She ran bock over to the dressing rooms.

"Are you ready, Suki? The boys are here." Katara said.

"Yeah," Suki walked out. "I just have to pay. Oh, could you get Sokka somewhere else? I want this to be a surprise."

"My pleasure," Toph said. "Hey Sokka!" She shouted, running over to where the boys were.

"Let's go," Katara said. She and Suki went and paid for their clothes. When they were done, the walked outside to find Aang waiting for them.

"Toph and Sokka went to find a place for lunch," He told them.

"Let's go find them," Suki said. The three roamed the streets and after a couple minutes, the found Sokka looking at a menu at one of the many stands.

"Hey, Sokka!" Suki called, running over to the warrior.

"Hi, Suki." Sokka said. "I don't know if I should get the arctic chicken or the meat patty."

"If you can't decide, then just get both, Snoozles." Toph said, impatient to get home.

Sokka shrugged. "Can I have an arctic chicken and a meat patty?" Sokka gave his order to the man behind the counter.

"What do you guys want?" He turned to everyone else. After a couple minutes, everyone finally decided on what they wanted. They gave their orders to the man and sat at a nearby fountain while they waited.

"So," Sokka began as he set his bags down. "Where did you guys go?"

"A lot of places," Suki said. "Mostly we were looking for clothes,"

"Cool," Sokka said. "Look at this!" He said, pulling something out of the closest bag.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"It's a new boomerang case!" Sokka exclaimed. "Oh, our food's ready!" The warrior jumped up and ran to pick up the food. He handed the man some coins and carried the tray over to the fountain.

When everyone was finished eating, they all walked home. Katara and Aang were a few feet away from everyone else, holding hands.

"So," Aang began. "How was your day?"

"It was okay," Katara responded. "But it would have been better if you were there." She smiled at Aang. He put his arm around her shoulder and together they walked home.

o0o0o0o0o0o

_Toph was lost. She couldn't see. Nothing, no vibrations. She heard her mother's voice calling to her: "_We need you, Toph_. _Where are you?"_ Her mother's words were the only thing she could hear. Nothing else. Only those words. _

_Where are you?_

"Mom?"_ Toph wandered around, feeling with her hands, but there was nothing. _"Mom! Where are you?"_ Toph began to cry. Her mother had left her. Just like she had left them._

"Toph? Toph!" The earth bender awoke to Aang, leaning over her, shaking her shoulders.

"Are you okay? You were shouting."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Toph hadn't realized she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked softly.

"Nothing," Toph said, wiping fiercely at the tears rolling down her cheeks. "It was just a dream."

"If you want to talk about it—"

"I'm _fine_ Aang," Toph interrupted. "I told you, it was just a dream!"

"Okay, Toph," The Avatar stood up. "Do you need anything?"

"No," Toph sniffed, turning towards the window and pulling her legs up to her chest. Aang slowly stood up and walked out the door to his own room.

Toph stayed up for hours, crying until no more tears came. She worried about her parents all the time, but never told anyone about her troubles. _Maybe I should go see them,_ she thought to herself. _It's been a long time. Maybe even too long._ _No. I can't… they would hate me. _The earth bender groaned. She longed to see her family again, but didn't know how she could face them. She hated to admit it, but Toph was scared. _What if they hate me?_

"Ugh, Toph stop worrying!" She groaned quietly to herself, flopping back down on the bed. _I need to see them again. And I will._

o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, Toph sat up, and immediately put her feet on the ground. Katara's was downstairs, cooking something that Toph couldn't name with Momo watching. Sokka was still asleep, and so was Suki. She couldn't find Aang, though. The blind earth bender stood up and got dressed. Walking downstairs, she still couldn't find the Avatar.

"Hey, Sweetness," Toph greeted Katara.

"Morning, Toph."

"Do you know where Aang is? I can't find him."

"I don't know," Katara replied. "He may have gone outside to meditate," She suggested.

"Thanks." Toph walked out the door.

"I wonder what she needs," Katara wondered out loud.

Toph wandered outside and walked around. Then as she got closer to the courtyard, she began to feel Aang's presence. Before she could say anything, Aang turned around.

"Hi, Toph." He greeted her, smiling.

"Hey, Aang."

"Do you need something?" Aang asked Toph.

"Yeah," Toph said. This surprised Aang. Toph had never asked anyone for help before.

"What do you need?"

"Well," Toph began, taking in a breath. "I was wondering if you could take me to Gaoling on Appa."

Aang raised his eyebrows. "You want to see your parents?"

"Remember that dream I had last night?" Toph asked.

"Yes."

"Well, my mother was there. She was calling to me. I want to see my parents again, Aang. I… I miss them."

"Um, okay," Aang was pretty surprised. He had known that something was bothering Toph, but he had no idea it was her parents.

"So when do you want to leave?" He asked her.

"Um, I was thinking maybe right after breakfast?" Toph said.

"Okay, sure," Aang was still a bit surprised as they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, good, you found Aang," Katara walked over to them. "You can sit down, I have to go get Sokka and Suki." Katara walked up the stairs towards Sokka's room. When she saw that Sokka wasn't alone, she rolled her eyes. "Hey, Sokka, time for breakfast!"

Sokka sat up with a start, causing Suki to roll over and almost fall on the floor.

"Have a nice night?" Katara asked, smirking. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"We'll be down in a minute," He said. The water bender walked back downstairs.

"You two seem kind of quiet," Sokka said as everyone ate breakfast. Aang shrugged. "Toph?" He said, nudging the earth bender.

"Aang is taking me to Gaoling so I can see my parents."

_Chirp chirp._

"You want to see your parents?" Sokka asked her.

"Yes, I do." Toph said. "Is there a problem?"

"No," Sokka said. "Its just I thought you were really mad at them or something.

"I am," Toph said. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to see them."

Sokka shrugged. "Can I come?" He asked. "I miss the days of traveling."

"Yeah, me too." Katara said.

"Sure, you guys can come." Toph agreed. "But I have to warn you, my parents might hate you until I can explain to them that you didn't kidnap me."

Katara and Sokka exchanged a glance. The warrior shrugged. "Whatever," He turned to Suki. "What about you? You wanna come too?"

"Actually, I think I'll stay here. I don't feel my best, anyway." Suki explained.

Sokka shrugged again. "Okay."

"Toph wants to leave after breakfast," Aang said, his voice cracking on 'breakfast'. Sokka snorted. Katara tried her best not to giggle, and Toph was smirking.

"Ha, your turn, Aang," Sokka said to the Avatar, who's face was flushed.

"What do you mean?" He asked Sokka. The warrior rolled his eyes.

"Your voice is changing," He said.

"His voice has already started changing," Katara said.

"Can we please not talk about Aang's voice?" Toph asked. "Like he said, I want to leave after breakfast."

"Right," Katara said, picking up her dishes and beginning to clean them. "When you guys are done, can you clean your dishes? I'm going to go get washed up." She said, turning to everyone else. Everyone nodded. Katara walked upstairs and into the bathroom. As she grabbed a towel, she saw Aang walk into the bathroom.

"You know," He said, walking over behind Katara. "I'm happy for her."

"Yeah," Katara replied. "I knew she missed them. I tried to ask her once, but she wouldn't talk about it."

Aang nodded. "So how long do you think she'll want to visit for?"

"I don't know," Katara responded. "She might want to stay there."

Aang looked a little sad. "She might," he said. "Who knows? Maybe she'll forgive them completely, and maybe she'll hate them more than ever."

Katara shrugged. "I guess we'll have to wait and find out."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Toph sat in the kitchen with her head down on the table.

_Is this really the right decision? _She thought to herself.

_There's still time to back out. No. I have to see my parents again. I haven't talked to them in a year, maybe more. _Toph was worried.

_What will they think of me? Will they be angry? _

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, Zuko sat on his bed, wondering the same thoughts. He was nearing the North Pole. He wasn't only worried about his mother, though.

_What about the chief? The people? What will they think of me? And if my mother is there, then how did she get them to let her stay there? _ Zuko groaned. He had been thinking a lot about how his mother had actually been able to get to the North Pole, let alone _stay_ there. The fire lord sighed.

_If she _is_ there, I will get all of the answers I seek._

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Yay! Longest chapter so far! I think… **

**Well it took a bit longer than I would have liked… but okay! Please Review! "Avatar State, Yip-yip!" ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just realized something pretty random. The first time I ever saw ATLA was at my grandma's house down in Long Island… not that far away from my home in upstate New York… and I was watching TV with my brother because at home we don't have cable, which meant no Nickelodeon, which meant no ATLA! Horrible, right? Well, I didn't know what it was until I discovered it on Netflix three years later. The episode I had seen at my grandma's house was the Cave of Two Lovers. It's a sign!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Zuko lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his arms folded behind his head. There was a soft knocking at the door. "Come in," Zuko called. The captain entered the room.

"We have spotted the North Pole, Sir. We will be arriving soon."

Zuko leaped up and ran out the door, leaving a surprised captain in the doorway. The Fire Lord ran up the stairs and onto the main deck. He looked out into the distance and could see the great outer walls of the Northern Water Tribe.

"_There it is,"_ Zuko breathed to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You ready to go?"

Katara walked into the kitchen, carrying a bundle of things for herself and her brother.

"Whenever you are," Toph replied, rising from her position at the kitchen table. Katara nodded and walked outside to load her things on Appa. Outside, Aang hopped down off of the sky bison's head to help Katara with loading.

"Why are you carrying Sokka's things?" He inquired.

The water bender shrugged. "Because he's to lazy to do it himself, I guess."

Aang rolled his eyes. "Of course," he said sarcastically, and jumped into the saddle, setting down Katara and Sokka's belongings.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Sokka cried out. The gaang had been flying for about fifty seconds.

"WHAT?" Aang perked up, suddenly on alert mode.

"I forgot my boomerang!" Sokka sulked.

Aang heaved a sight of relief, and shortly after one of annoyance.

"Really, Sokka?" the air bender complained.

"Yeah, really, Sokka?" Katara jumped in.

"Hey, you guys have all your special bending stuff, I just want mine," Sokka explained, holding his hands up in front of himself defensively.

Aang groaned and, deciding it wasn't worth it to argue, steered Appa back down.

"I don't have a special bending thing," Toph said, turning to Sokka.

"You have your meteor bracelet," the warrior argued.

The blind earth bender shrugged. "I guess that counts."

When they landed, Sokka shout out of the saddle and raced down to get his boomerang. They were back in the air in about three minutes.

"Are you sure you have everything Sokka?" Aang asked. "Because we aren't going back."

"Yup," the warrior replied. "I've got all I need as long as Boomerang is here." He smiled and brought the boomerang to his chest, hugging it. Katara rolled her eyes. She scooted closer to Toph. "So why do you want to see your parents all of a sudden?" She asked the blind earth bender.

"I… I don't know," Toph responded. "I had a dream about them last night, though."

"What happened in your dream?"

"I'm not exactly sure. All I know is that I couldn't feel anything and my mom was calling to me. But when I called back, she was gone."

"Wow. Is that why you wanted to leave right away?" Katara asked.

Toph nodded. "I feel bad for leaving them. I want to be sure they're alright."

"Well, I'm glad," The water bender replied. She lay down and closed her eyes, surrendering herself to sleep, only to find herself awakened and hour later by Momo, pouncing onto her stomach.

"We're here," Sokka shouted, leaning over the saddle. Katara crawled over to Sokka, pulling him down.

"Sokka," She began. "You're gonna fall out!"

"Sorry," The warrior said.

On the other side of the saddle, Toph sat with her legs pulled up to her chest. She took in a deep breath. It was almost time. She hadn't seen her parents in a year.

The four members of the gaang (plus Momo, who was clutching Aang's head) walked together to the front door of the Bei Fong estate. Toph walked up to the door and opened it. She tentatively stepped inside, the others following her.

"Mom?" She called softly. "Dad?"

"Hello? Who's there?" Lao, Toph's father, stepped around a corner and froze when he saw his daughter standing in the doorway.

"Poppy! Get down here!" He shouted, and then turned to the girl in front of him. "Toph… is that really you?"

"It's me, Dad."

Lao ran to his daughter and pulled into a tight embrace. Poppy, Toph's mother, soon joined them.

"Oh Toph…" She began to cry. "We were beginning to think you would…never come…"

"Mom, I'm here now," Toph quieted her mother.

Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Momo began to back out the door to give the family some privacy.

"Not so fast," Lao perked up. "You think you can just return my daughter and sneak out of here innocent?" He pointed an accusing finger at Aang.

"W-what?" Aang stuttered, walking tentatively to Lao.

"Don't play dumb with me, young man." Toph's father gave the Avatar a stern look. Aang gulped.

"You kidnapped my daughter and you know it!"

"What?" Aang was dumbfounded. "I would never!"

"Then how would you explain her sudden disappearance?" Lao challenged.

"I can explain it, Dad." Toph stood in between the clash. Her father raised an eyebrow.

"I was so angry that you had decided you had given me too much freedom and that you would have an escort with me at all times," She began. "Even after I defeated all those earth benders by myself, you still believed that I was _helpless!_" Toph sounded angry now. "But I'm _not_ helpless, Dad. I can see with my earth bending. I can sense everything. I can sense Sokka right there." The blind earth bender pointed right to where Sokka was, leaning on the doorway. "I'm _sick, _and _tired_ of you and Mom thinking I'm so helpless, all the time! I can handle myself!" She sighed. "And that's why I ran away to teach the Avatar earth bending."

"You what?" Poppy and Lao chorused.

"I left to teach Aang earth bending."

"But… _why,_ Toph?" Poppy asked her daughter.

"I just told you, Mom," Toph looked away. This wasn't going as well as she had planned.

"Well, at least you're her now, and here to stay." Poppy hugged her daughter again.

"Um, well you see, _about_ that," Toph began. "I'm not here to stay. Only visiting. You see, I love traveling the world with Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Suki. It's fun."

"Did she just call you Katara?" Aang leaned over to the water bender.

"I… I think she did," Katara replied in disbelief.

Toph rolled her eyes.

"So, you would rather travel with them than stay with us?" Lao asked his daughter, looking hurt.

Toph didn't know how to answer to that. No words came to her mind.

"I…I don't know…" She sighed. "I love you more than anything, Mom, Dad. But this is my life now. Keeping peace with the Avatar and friends." _That sounded kind of weird,_ she thought to herself.

Aang raised his eyebrows. _ Hm… The Avatar and Friends. I like it._

Poppy sighed. "You're old enough to make your own decisions. But I want you to visit whenever you can."

The blind earth bender smiled. "Of course, Mom." she pulled away. "And you know I _am_ here to visit," she added smiling. Poppy smiled.

Lao definitely wasn't happy with this, but something was better than nothing, and he loved his daughter more than anything, and he wanted what was best for her. The man smiled and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Avatar Aang," He turned and addressed Aang.

"Just Aang is fine," the Avatar smiled back at Toph's father.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Taking a deep breath, Zuko walked through the entrance to the Northern Water Tribe's palace. He stood before the chief and kneeled on he ground.

"Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe," He addressed.

"Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire nation," Arnook stood and bowed politely, but stiffly. Zuko rose.

"I have come in search of someone," He began.

"And who would that be?" Arnook looked at the Fire Lord, confused.

"My mother."

"Your… mother?"

"Yes."

"Why would she be here?"

Zuko sighed. "My mother left the Fire Nation when I was a young boy, before my father banished me. My uncle recently told me that she was coming here."

Arnook looked baffled. "Why would the Fire Lady come to the Northern Water Tribe in the middle of a war?"

"Wait…" Zuko paused. "You didn't know about her coming here?"

"I never heard anything of the Fire Lady coming here, no."

"Thank you for your time, Chief Arnook." Zuko bowed and began walking towards the entrance.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Arnook stopped him.

"No, I have to continue looking." Zuko walked out the door and down to the village. He questioned the villagers, but none of them seemed to know anything. No one did.

_So she lied,_ he thought. _She did it to protect herself. Slow down anyone who might have been eavesdropping, _He figured.

Later, back on the ship, Zuko wondered. _Where would she go?_ _Someplace where no one would recognize her… Ba Sing Se! That place is full of refugees! _

Zuko ran to the front deck. "Captain, set course for Ba Sing Se!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Well, a pretty short chapter, but let's just say I got impatient. So I **_**finally**_** pre-ordered The Promise Part One from Amazon, and I am trying to contain my joy. **


	9. Chapter 9

Symptoms of the holiday season:

_YAWNN_

ah-choo

NEEE CHRISTMAS! NEEEE

Well, as you can read, I am currently fighting some holiday fever. I will use _some_ spare time for writing, but I'm really busy.

Okay, have any of you writers out there ever gotten a feeling of sheer joy when you receive a nice review? I've been feeling that a lot lately. Thank you!

I don't know if I'm going to post again before Christmas, so

Happy Holidays!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Zuko sat at his desk, tapping his pen on his forehead. He brought the pen down to the paper and began to write.

_Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka,_

_I have reached the North Pole. My mother is not there, and never was. I think she might be at Ba Sing Se what with all the refugees. She would blend in just like a regular Earth Kingdom citizen seeking a home. I may be wrong, and if I am, I will not stop looking. I have to find her._

_Zuko_

Zuko rolled up the piece of paper and slid it into his messenger hawk's compartment, and she spread her wings and vanished into the vast purple blanket of night.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why is _my_ name last?" Sokka whined.

"Alphabetical order?" Toph suggested, smiling.

Sokka paused and mouthed the alphabet. His face morphed to anger and annoyance.

"Why do you feel the need to do that?"

The earth bender shrugged and Katara laughed.

"What's that?" Aang walked into the dining room, sitting down for breakfast.

"A messenger hawk was waiting at the door this morning," Toph answered.

Aang took the note from Sokka.

"It's from Zuko!" He exclaimed happily.

"Read please," Toph said flatly.

Aang reluctantly obeyed.

When he was finished, Katara was the first to speak.

"So he's going to Ba Sing Se now?"

Aang nodded. "He has a good point there. If I were in Ursa's place I would go to Ba Sing Se."

Just then, Poppy and Lao walked into the room at sat at the table.

"Good morning," Poppy greeted. Everyone took turns returning the words.

"Toph, we have been invited to attend the Song's anniversary celebration tomorrow night," Lao said, turning to his daughter. "As have Aang, Katara, and Sokka."

The blind earth bender sighed. "I'm going to have to wear a fancy dress?"

"Toph, you know it is necessary to dress nicely when we attend a party," Poppy said gently.

"Yeah, yeah," Toph waved her hand in the air, dismissing the subject.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What am I going to wear?" Katara paced back and forth across the floor of Toph's room, worrying.

"Well, _my_ stuff isn't going to fit you, so why don't you go worry at Sokka or Aang?" Toph crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't think Sokka's clothes are going to fit me, either, Toph." Katara rolled her eyes, annoyed. "I'm going out to look for something," She concluded. "Tell Aang and Sokka where I went." She walked through the doorway towards her room. After securing her water skins, she headed out the door and towards the market. It was a beautiful day, and the sun had risen high into the sky, with not a cloud in sight to accompany it. Eventually, Katara found a store that seemed worthwhile, and stepped inside. Looking around, she found that this was the perfect place to find a formal dress. She sifted through the piles and racks of clothing. Once she found three formal dresses, she found a dressing room and stepped inside. The first dress was a light spring green with a fake yellow lily on the left hip and darker green lining around the edges. The sleeves hugged her arms and felt a bit tight. Katara removed the dress and tried the second one. This dress was deep, bright gold that brought out the girl's mocha skin. There were no sleeves, which was rare in the Earth Kingdom. The waist hugged her from, showing off Katara's slim shape. The next dress was solid dark green with three-quarter sleeves. It hung loosely, and Katara disliked how it portrayed her immediately. Katara put the green dresses back on the racks where she found them. She brought the gold dress to the counter and paid. The merchant placed the dress carefully in a bag for her and bowed respectfully and thanked Katara. The water bender returned the bow and left the store with her new purchase. Outside, she noticed that the sun had barely set further and was still high in the sky. She smiled and inhaled the sweet, crisp, autumn air deeply as she walked back to the Be Fong estate. Katara opened the door of the abnormally large house, and was greeted by Toph.

"Find anything good, Sugar Queen?" She asked.

"Actually, yes," The water bender replied.

Toph walked out the door without responding, already bored. Katara made her way upstairs the room Sokka, Aang and herself were sharing. Walking inside, she saw Aang sprawled out on one of the three beds, asleep with a small smile on his face. Smiling to herself, Katara put the dress away in the closet and went back downstairs to find Sokka in the kitchen with his back turned.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked her brother.

"Gah!" The Water Tribe warrior spun around, his left arm and right leg raised and mouth filled with food. Katara raised an eyebrow. Her brother, embarrassed, brought his arm and leg down and swallowed.

"Um… nothing, I was just looking for some food."

"Of course," Katara rolled her eyes. "Sokka, we just ate lunch and hour ago."

"Hey," Sokka defended himself. "I am a teenage boy. I need my food."

Katara let it go with a sigh. "Do you know what you're going to wear to the party tonight?" She asked, doubting that he did.

"I'll find something," He brushed it off.

Katara sighed again. "Sokka," She began, but was cut off by her brother.

"I know, I _know_," Sokka said, rolling his eyes. "_You shouldn't put it off until the last minute or you won't be happy,"_ He tried to mimic his sister's voice, but failed miserably.

"That is correct," Katara replied. "Now what are you going to go do?" She asked expectantly, like a mother with her hands on her hips.

Sokka sulked, knowing that once his sister had decided, there was no changing her mind. He walked upstairs and shut the bedroom door behind him.

Startled by the sound of the door slamming, Aang jolted up.

"Huh?" He asked sleepily. "Oh, It's just you, Sokka."

"Yup, It's just me," The warrior confirmed, sifting through his clothes.

"Are you looking for something?" Aang stood up, Momo leaping off his chest, and stretched with a light yawn.

"Katara says I need to get my clothes for tonight ready," Sokka said, his voice muffled due to the fact that his face was buried in clothes.

"Oh, I already got mine ready," the air bender said.

"Of course you did," Sokka rolled his eyes. "Because you're just _sooo_ responsible, aren't you?" He responded sarcastically.

"Yup!" Aang said with a wide smile. Sokka growled and stood, his arms full of clothes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Katara opened the door a crack and poked her head into the room.

"Ready, guys?" She asked.

"I am, but Sokka's still changing," Aang sat at the edge of his bed, waiting for his friend. Sokka soon emerged from the washroom in his formal clothes.

"Well, look at you!" Katara exclaimed.

"Thanks," Sokka replied flatly. He really didn't enjoy wearing his formal clothes.

"I'll be right out," Katara grabbed a bag form the closet and headed into the washroom. A few minutes later, she walked back out with her hair down, newly groomed. She wore a light layer of make-up and her new dress looked absolutely beautiful on her.

"Well?" She asked expectantly, giving a spin. "What do you think?"

"Wow," Aang breathed, rubbing the back of his neck and flushing scarlet. "You look… beautiful," He said.

"Thank you," Katara gave him a peck on the cheek.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, it looks great, now let's go."

Katara and Aang followed him out the door and down to the foyer where Toph was waiting with her hands on her hips. Her hair, which now reached just below her shoulders, was down, which was rarely seen. She wore a white silk dress with green flowers printed on it and she had a translucent shawl around her shoulders. She looked slightly annoyed.

"About time, slowpokes, my clothes are going out of style!" The blind earth bender complained. "My parents already left, so let's get a move on."

The three friends made their way to the Song estate, which was not as big as the Be Fong estate, but still very large. Toph led them to the front door, which had a stone statue of a lion on either side, and tapped the door with the brass knocker on the front. Shortly, the door was opened and they were greeted by who seemed to be the butler.

"Toph BeiFong, welcome." He greeted them. "And these must be your friends, Avatar Aang, Master Katara, and…who is this?" He asked pointing to Sokka, confused.

"What do you mean, _who is this_? I'm Sokka!"

"Is he with you?" The butler asked Toph, clearly not recognizing the warrior.

She sighed. "Yes."

The butler stepped aside and the trio followed him to the ballroom, which was filled with people and music. Before anyone had the chance to move, Aang had grabbed Katara's hand and was pulling her out onto the dance floor.

Toph and Sokka just stood in place, Sokka not knowing what to do, considering Suki wasn't there. Toph didn't know what to do either, for there wasn't much for a thirteen year old girl to do at an anniversary party for someone you had only met once, at your fifth birthday. She dug her foot in the ground and held her hands behind her back.

"So…"

"Well, this is awkward," Sokka concluded. There was a long, pregnant pause.

"Do you want to dance?" Toph rushed.

"What?" Sokka asked, only catching the word "dance".

"I said, do you want to dance?" Toph repeated, slower this time. "There isn't anything else to do."

"Uh, sure," Sokka responded awkwardly.

Meanwhile, out in the middle of the dance floor, Katara and Aang were having the time of their lives.

"Who knew dancing could be so much fun?" The water bender asked as she was spun around.

"I did," Aang replied, grinning.

Katara giggled. They continued dancing for a while, and eventually they were the only ones on the floor. Everyone else had cleared the space to watch them.

"Aang," Katara whispered to her partner eagerly.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Everyone's watching." She said quietly.

Aang laughed softly, remembering the dance party he had held in the cave after he had enrolled in a Fire Nation school.

"Don't worry about them," Aang said sweetly. "It's just you and me right now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Well, this actually took all day. Not that I worked on it literally 24 hours, but it wasn't done until 11:40. **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, Christmas was fun and I got some really great gifts, (including the boxed set of books 1, 2 and 3 of ATLA with exclusive bonus disks!) and now it is time to continue my story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang sat out in one of the courtyards of the Bei Fong estate, meditating. Small, soft footsteps caused him to open his eyes and glance behind his shoulder to see Toph walking towards him.

"Hey, Twinkletoes."

"Hi, Toph. Do you need something?"

"I'm ready to go back to Ba Sing Se."

Aang had to admit he was surprised that Toph wanted to leave. "Oh. Why? I thought you were happy here?"

"Of course I'm happy here," Toph said. "But I'm also happy in Ba Sing Se, and, well, my parents still worry about me. It's better now, but they still think I need help and that I can't do much by myself. And to be honest, I'm bored here."

Aang wasn't going to disagree; all he wanted was for Toph to be happy. He shrugged. "Okay, if you're sure, then we can leave in just a couple hours."

"Thanks, Twinkletoes." Before turning around, Toph brought her fist to Aang's shoulder with a solid smack.

"What was that for?" Aang complained rubbing the shoulder Toph's fist had made contact with.

The blind earth bender smirked, turning towards the house. "It's how I show affection."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That afternoon at lunch, Toph told her parents she was ready to leave.

"Why, Toph? You haven't been here for even two weeks yet." Poppy asked her daughter.

"Mom, I… I love you and Dad a lot, but like I said when we arrived, I'm not going to stay forever, and I'm ready to go back to Ba Sing Se now."

Poppy sighed. "Well, alright. I trust the Avatar to look out for you."

"Mom, I don't need someone to look out for me anymore. I can handle myself! Why can't you understand that?"

"Toph, I—"

"No, Mom. You and Dad will never understand." With that, Toph ran out of the dining room and out into the closest courtyard. Katara immediately stood and followed Toph out. The earth bender sat down on the soft grass, and blocking out most of her "vision" by soaking her feet in the pond.

"Toph, are you okay?" Katara sat down next to her, lowering her own feet into the pond.

"My parents never understood… and they never will!" She responded angrily. "They always thought I was just a little blind girl who couldn't do anything! But I can do anything! I'm the greatest earth bender the world has ever known! I invented metal bending! Why can't they respect that?" Tears were streaming down her face now.

"Maybe it's just too much for them to take in right now. They're so used to you… well, being weak." Katara said.

"But I never _was_ weak!" Toph argued.

"I didn't say that you were. They just thought you were weak. They didn't know anything about The Blind Bandit, or your earth bending."

Toph sighed. "I guess it would be a lot to take in, but that doesn't excuse the way they treat me."

"Maybe you should tell your parents that," Katara suggested.

"Yeah…" Toph said. "But we are still going to leave today."

"Okay," Katara said softly. "Go talk to them."

Toph re-entered the dining room. "Mom? Dad? Can I talk to you alone?"

Aang and Sokka immediately stood and exited.

Katara still sat by the pond, and soon she felt a hand on her shoulder. Aang took a seat next to her. "Is she okay?"

"I think so," Katara replied. "But I feel really bad for her. Her parents still think that she needs help."

"I know," Aang said. "I think she'll be fine. She's talking to her parents right now."

"Yeah, I hope they understand." Katara took Aang into a hug.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Soon Toph walked back into the courtyard, and Katara and Aang stood up.

"How did it go?" The air bender asked.

Toph shrugged. "It was okay. They claim to understand and said they were sorry, but I know they're still worried about me."

"It's okay, Toph. It may take longer than you would like, but they'll understand eventually." Katara said, putting her hand on the earth bender's shoulder.

Toph sighed. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Not quite, I think Sokka's still getting his stuff," Aang answered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun would be setting soon, and as usual, business was booming in the Jasmine Dragon. Looking over his shop to check the progress, Iroh spotted a familiar figure enter through the door.

"Zuko!" Iroh rushed to the front of the shop and enveloped his nephew in a hug.

"She wasn't there, Uncle."

"I'm sorry, Zuko."

The two sat at the nearest open table.

"I think I know where she is."

"Really? Where?" Iroh asked, curios.

"Right here, in Ba Sing Se. Don't you get it? No one would recognize her here with all of the refugees." Zuko said.

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense. But where will you begin to look for her?" Iroh asked.

"I guess I should start where most refugees stay, in the outer ring."

Iroh nodded. "Will you be staying the night here? I'm pretty sure there is one more open bed left in one of the back rooms."

"One? Why, is someone else staying here?" Zuko asked, confused.

"Indeed. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph."

Zuko's face lit up. "They're here? Where?"

"I'm pretty sure they're still in the living quarters, unpacking."

"Unpacking?"

"Yes. They all went to visit Toph's parents in Gaoling except for Suki."

"Oh," Zuko shrugged. "Well, I'm going to see them."

The Fire Lord stood and walked to the back of The Jasmine Dragon.

Before he could open the door, however, it was flung open, nearly missing his nose.

"Zuko!" Aang was the first to hug Zuko, and eventually, the others had their turns.

"How was your trip?" Katara asked.

Zuko frowned. "I'd have to say pretty disappointing."

"I'm really sorry, Zuko," the water bender replied. "But I do believe you could be right. Ba Sing Se is a great place for hiding."

"Yes, and that's why I need to start looking tomorrow morning." Zuko responded.

Katara nodded. "But for now, you should probably just focus on getting some rest. Actually, we should all be heading to bed soon."

Aang and Sokka led Zuko to where they were sleeping, a room right next to the room that the girls were staying in, and showed him to his bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zuko sighed and sat down at a table outside a small teashop in the outer ring, scolding himself for his lack of progress. He regretted wearing his fire nation clothes, because people didn't seem to be enjoying his presence. He leaned his head on his left hand and looked out to the park across the street where some girls were kicking a ball around. They looked to be about six or seven years old; Zuko couldn't quite say. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about one of the smaller girls felt strangely familiar. The girl that Zuko was watching must have done something wrong in the game she and her friends were playing, because a tall girl picked up the ball and tucked it under her arm; walking towards the small girl with an angry look on her face. As she stepped up next to the smaller girl, the other three gathered behind her, with their arms crossed over their chests, as if they were trying to look ominous. The tall girl opened her mouth. Zuko couldn't hear what she was saying, but the sneer on her face told him it wasn't good. The smaller girl stood on her tiptoes, as if it would make her look scary, and said something back; a sneer on her face as well. The tall girl must have been insulted, because she looked about ready to blow. Her mouth trembling with anger, she swung her fist around and made contact with the smaller girls mouth. The taller girl turned and walked away, calling her friends to follow, laughing. Zuko sat with his mouth slightly ajar at what he had just seen. The girl stood in a daze, blood dripping down her chin. She hung her head and dropped onto the grass. Zuko stood and crossed the street. He kneeled down on the grass next to the girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

The girl's head jerked up, and when Zuko saw her eyes, he recoiled the slightest bit. The girl's irises were stunning bright amber.

"Are you from the Fire Nation?" The girl asked, ignoring Zuko's question.

"Yes…" Zuko responded.

The girl's eyes lit up. "You look like you're from the Fire Nation. You know, what with all the red," She said, gesturing to Zuko's clothes. Zuko opened his mouth to respond, but wasn't able to get any words out, for the girl had already begun talking again.

"What's your name?" She asked.

Zuko hesitated a moment, and then answered. "I'm Zuko."

"Zuko?" The girl repeated, her eyes widening. "You're the Fire Lord."

Zuko nodded.

"I'm Adena," the girl said, wiping a drop of blood from her chin.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Adena," Zuko said. _Hm, A Fire Nation name. That's odd._ He thought.

"We should probably get you home," He said, eyeing the bloodstains on her skin.

"Oh, yeah," Adena said. "C'mon, you can meet my mom!" She grabbed Zuko's hand and pulled him along behind her through the streets. Soon they reached a small apartment building and climbed to the third floor. Adena opened a door labeled number 124.

"I'm home, Mom!" She shouted. "I brought home a friend!"

Zuko felt awkward just walking into someone's home like this. _Really _awkward.

A tall woman approached the two; coming out of what Zuko thought was the kitchen. He looked down at his shoes.

Seeing her daughter's face, the woman kneeled down and inspected her daughter's face. "What happened, Adena?"

"He's from the Fire Nation!" Adena exclaimed excitedly, ignoring her mother's question.

"The Fire Nation?" The woman asked. Zuko could feel his ears perk up.

"Yup. Mom, this is Zuko. Zuko, this is my Mom." Adena said, smiling. Zuko could hear the woman take in a sharp breath. Zuko looked up, and met the woman's eyes. Unspoken word's seemed to pass through the two's minds, and after a moment of just taking in the presence of the other, they embraced tightly.

"Zuko. Oh, my Zuko." Tears were streaking down the woman's face now.

"Mom?" Zuko couldn't believe it. "Mom, is that really you?" This was not how he had imagined finding her, but he didn't care how he found her. He let tears flow down his cheeks.

Ursa pulled back and put her hands on her son's shoulders. She let out a sigh.

"I don't know what to say first. There's so much to tell." However, her look of contentment didn't last. She brought her had up and cupped the left side of Zuko's face, an anxious expression crossing her face.

"What…what happened?" She asked, her golden eyes pleading.

"Excuse me," Adena interrupted. "But what in the world is going on?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Adena." Ursa said. Bending down so that she was level with the girl. She leaned in and whispered something into her ear. Zuko could see Adena's

eyes widen.

"Brother?" She said quietly. Ursa nodded excitedly. Zuko's eyes widened as well. Adena was his— the Fire Lord mentally slapped himself. _Okay, Adena was kind of calling my mother Mom, they both live here, and I realize it _now. _Well then._

Unexpectedly, Adena wrapped her arms fiercely around her brother's waist. Zuko returned the embrace. This was by far the happiest moment of his life. Ursa joined the hug, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks and a content smile on her face. She pulled back. "Come, sit. Lunch is going to be ready soon. We have quite a bit to talk about, Zuko."

"We do," The Fire Lord agreed. Walking into the living room, the three sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry, but this is going to bother me until we get it over with." Ursa said. "Your face…" She cupped the left side of his face in her hand again, a look of concern replacing her happiness. "A training accident?" She asked.

Zuko turned away. "It was no accident," He muttered.

Ursa's eyes widened. "A battle?"

Zuko bit his lip and looked down. "Kind of… not exactly…it was… an Agni Kai."

"An Agni Kai? Why?"

Zuko ignored his mother's question. "I wouldn't fight."

"You wouldn't fight?" Adena jumped in. "But isn't that what Agni Kais are? Challenges? Why wouldn't you fight?"

Zuko looked away. "I wouldn't fight because…" The Fire Lord paused and took in a breath. "My opponent was my father."

Ursa widened her eyes. "What? He challenged you to an… an Agni Kai? But why?"

"I spoke out of turn. It wasn't my place to argue." Zuko rushed.

"Zuko," Ursa coaxed. "I want to know what happened."

So Zuko told his mother and sister the entire thing, including the details of the Agni Kai.

"So your— I mean, _our_ Daddy hurt you? His son? But Daddy's are supposed to love their children? That's what they say at school." Adena asked, confused.

"Adena, come with me. I need to tell you some things about your father." Ursa took her daughter's hand and led her into her bedroom.

Zuko sat back. He didn't know what to think. All he knew was that he was happy, but sad at the same time. He was sad for Adena. Finding out that her father was a power-crazed monster. Learning that he had scarred his own son's face. On purpose. Zuko closed his eyes. _Was there really a better way? How else could you tell your daughter that her father was a monster who didn't love anyone? Not many options._

A few minutes later, Ursa and Adena walked out of the room together. Adena's eyes were wide; she was still taking in the information that her mother had just told her.

"I just have one more question," Adena said, looking up at her mother. "Where's Daddy now?"

Ursa looked at Zuko.

"He's…being…kept away from people." Zuko said.

"Lunch should be ready," Ursa jumped in.

"What is it?" Adena asked.

"Fish," Ursa replied. "Would you like some, Zuko?"

"I'd love some, Mom." Zuko said, smiling. "But you have to promise me something first."

Ursa looked at her son questioningly. "And what would that be?" She asked.

"Right after we finish eating, you two come with me to the Jasmine Dragon." He requested, smiling.

Ursa raised an eyebrow. "The Jasmine Dragon?"

"Trust me, Mom. You're going to love it."

Ursa raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Alright. Now come, eat."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

***GASP!**** * Zuko has a sister who's not evil? Ita vero. (If you take Latin you should know what it means and if you don't, then go on Google translator) I'm really proud of this chapter! I didn't think it was going to work out very well, but I have to admit I think it's nice. Please review! :D Oh and Happy 2012!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I have been REALLY busy lately…but now Thoroughly Modern Millie is done and I have begun yet another production. Mid-term studies… but I'm somehow managing to find time to write. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, this _Jasmine Dragon… _It's a tea shop?" Ursa confirmed.

Zuko nodded. "I know the owner."

"You do?" Ursa asked.

"Yes. And so do you," Zuko said, a smile playing at his lips.

Ursa arched an eyebrow.

"Is that it?" Adena pointed to a small green shop just a few building down.

"Uh-huh," Zuko said. "C'mon."

The Fire Lord led his mother and sister through the doorway, and they sat down at a small table in the corner.

"I'll be right back," Zuko said, rushing to the back of the store. He disappeared for about six seconds, and then returned with a man behind him. As the man got closer, Ursa began to recognize his features.

"Iroh!" She exclaimed, running into his arms. "It is _so_ good to see you!" The woman turned back to her daughter. "Adena, this is your uncle, Iroh."

Iroh raised his eyebrows. "Uncle?"

Ursa nodded. Adena stood up and approached her uncle tentatively. After a moment, she jumped into him and hugged him.

Iroh chuckled, then turned serious. "Ursa? Is she… Ozai's?"

Ursa nodded. "Indeed. I found out I was carrying her just four days before I left, but I hadn't told anyone yet."

"I see," Iroh said. "She has quite a few of his features in her."

Ursa nodded. "Shall we sit?" She asked.

"Just a minute," Zuko turned to his uncle. "Are they still here?" He asked, his voice low. Iroh nodded.

The Fire Lord turned back to his mother and sister. "Wait," He said, rushing back into the living quarters to find Sokka staring intently at the Pi Sho table with Aang sitting with his legs crossed on the opposite end. Katara and Suki sat in the middle, observing the game and Toph sat out on the balcony.

"There are some people I'd like you guys to meet," Zuko said.

"Who is it?" Sokka asked.

"You'll see," Zuko replied. "C'mon."

Everybody followed him out and approached the table that Ursa, Adena, and Iroh were sitting at.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Avatar Aang, Master Katara, Master Toph, Sokka, and Suki," Zuko said.

"What, no 'Master Sokka' for me?" Sokka whined.

"Sokka," Suki nudged him.

Katara's eyes lit up. "Zuko! You found your mother!"

The Fire Lord smiled.

"It's such an honor to finally meet you," Katara said excitedly, smiling and bowing her head slightly.

"Thank you," Ursa replied.

"It is very nice to meet you," Aang said, bowing his head.

"And you, too." Ursa said.

Sokka, Suki, and Toph all greeted the former Fire Lady, and they sat down to discuss what had happened after Ursa left the Fire Nation.

"Mom," Zuko said. "What exactly happened that night?"

Ursa sighed. It was not a topic she would like to talk about, but she figured her son was going to find out eventually.

"Well," She began, "It was late at night when I said goodbye to you, and after I left your room, I began towards Azulon's chambers."

_It was dark, and Ursa could barely see further than six feet in front herself, though somehow she managed to find herself navigating herself through the halls and nearing Azulon's chambers. Turning the corner, she nearly collided with a dark figure, but she managed to stop short, her nose only centimeters from the person's chest._

"_Ursa?"_

_The woman looked up, surprise lightening her eyes._

"_Ozai! Wha-what are you doing up?"_

_The man raised his eyebrows. "I should be asking you," he said. _

"_I…nothing. Just… getting some water. I'm thirsty." Ursa cringed, hoping her husband could not see it in the dark. _That was the lamest excuse I have ever made, _she thought. _

"_Well, then let me escort you," Ozai offered, obviously knowing that was not her original plan. _

"_That's alright," Ursa rushed._

_Ozai rolled his eyes. "The kitchen is _that _way, dear," He said, pointing the opposite direction Ursa had been walking._

"_Oh, silly me," Ursa laughed nervously. As she began to turn, Ozai reached behind her robes and brought out a small knife. He held in front of her face. _

"_Ursa, whatever you were planning to do, I hope you do it with honor," He said, approving of her intentions. Ursa opened her mouth to speak, but Ozai silenced her with a kiss, and walked swiftly back to his chambers. Ursa sighed, and soon approached Azulon's chambers. She opened the door quietly, and drew the knife._

"After that, I ran out of the palace, to the docks," Ursa continued. "I had my most trustworthy servant waiting for me. She had already taken control of a small ship, and when I boarded, we set course for Ba Sing Se. It wasn't until after I arrived at Ba Sing Se, that I learned I was carrying a child. I gave birth to her only eight years ago, and named her Adena." Ursa smiled.

"Wow, Mom." Zuko said. "That was quite the journey."

"Yes," Ursa nodded. "But it was worth it. I got to see you again."

Zuko smiled. "You know, Mom, you can come back to the Fire Nation now," he said.

"I've been thinking about that," Ursa said. "And I was actually going to tell Adena that we were moving tomorrow, but I guess she'll find out today."

"We're going to the Fire Nation?" Adena said excitedly.

"Yes," Ursa said.

"I'll come with you," Zuko said. It's been a while since I've been home."

"I'd like that," Ursa smiled at her son.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning," Zuko said. "Is that alright with everyone?"

Everybody nodded, happy about the situation.

Zuko was going home. And his mother and sister were with him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Well, a very short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and wish me luck on my S.S mid-term tomorrow! Oh almost forgot… I zoomed through the Promise Part One like a shark in fresh water… :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Greetings, my loyal readers! I can't say how sorry I am, just vanishing for five months! Well, now its summer, and therefore I'll have more time to write and brainstorm . . . and stuff . . . so yeah. Without further a due, (or whatever it is you say) I present to you chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. I just sketch the characters lovingly in my sketchbook.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back to the Fire Nation. After so long. Ursa didn't know if she could do it. After all that had happened—the murder, the escape, Adena . . . and now this. It was all so much. She felt nervous. What would the citizens' reaction be? Would they be joyful? Angry? The only thing to ease Ursa's worrying was Adena. Her lovely Adena. She was so excited, her beautiful amber eyes, a trait from Ozai, gleamed as she leaned over the side of the deck. She abruptly turned around and ran to Ursa, who was sitting nearby, watching her daughter.

"This is so exciting, isn't it?" She asked eagerly.

Ursa laughed lightly at the girl's enthusiasm. "It is, my little bear."

"How much longer will we be on the ship for?"

"I don't know, dear."

"Where's Zuko?"

"He's resting in his room."

"What's it like in the Fire Nation? Is it pretty? Are the leaves on the trees there always red? I heard a girl at school say that they were. My friend Lani said that—"

"Hush, dear," Ursa quieted the rambling child. "Save your questions."

Adena looked around the ship, bored.

"Mama, will you tell the story of the brave girl?"

"Its not even bedtime yet, dear," Ursa said.

"I know—but I want to hear it again! Please? Please please please—"

"Oh, alright." Ursa gave in. "Once upon a time, not to long before you were born, there was a brave girl. Now, this was the bravest girl in the whole world. She could and would do anything. Her name was Adena." Ursa paused and smiled down at her daughter, who motioned for her mother to continue the story.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zuko lay in his bed thinking. How would the people of the Fire Nation react to his mother's return? Would they be happy? Angry at her for leaving? Zuko stood up and walked across the room to his table. He lit the five candles and sat down in a half lotus before them.

_Inhale,_

_Exhale,_

_Inhale,_

_Exhale . . . _

Zuko watched as the flames grew, then shrank each time he took a breath. He closed his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Adena? Are you tired?" Ursa asked her daughter.

"No," Adena replied as a large yawn engulfed her.

Ursa smiled. "I think its time for bed."

"But Mama, I don't wanna go to bed!" The girl whined.

"Don't worry, Adena. When you wake up in the morning, we will be in the Fire Nation. Now come on, lets get you to your room."

Adena huffed. "Fine."

Ursa took her hand and led her down the corridors until they reached Adena's door. Ursa led her inside, helped her into her sleeping robes, and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, Adena."

"'Night Mama."

Ursa blew out the lantern and shut the door behind her. On her way to her own room, she passed Zuko's, and decided to check on him. She cracked open the door and peeked through. She looked at his bed. The covers had been thrown off. She scanned the rest of the room, and her eyes rested on her son's figure on the other side of the room. He was sitting across a row of five candles. Ursa could see that with every breath Zuko took, the flames grew. She smiled at her son and closed the door, turning to her own room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been several days since Azula had been dragged away. Ling assumed she was still in the mental health center. He had wanted to go see her, but when he asked the guards, they told him that no one was to see the princess. And so, he waited. _She had to come back some time; they can't just keep her there. _Ling thought to himself. He wanted so badly to talk to her. He just wanted to help. Someone like Azula needs someone to talk to. _They can't just lock her up in a cell and expect that she'll magically 'get better', can they? _Ling sighed and sat down on the side of the fountain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Well, a fairly short chapter for my taste, but hey, at least I updated! It's been forever, right? Again, I'm really sorry about the five-month break. It's really hard to write this with the Promise out too. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please review, my faithful readers!**


End file.
